Heaven Ascension DIO
Summary Heaven Ascension DIO (天国に到達したＤＩＯ Tengoku ni Tōtatsu shita Dio) is the ultimate form of DIO featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven. Through some unknown means, in which possibly due to Funny Valentine and Saint Corpse Parts appearance in the original JoJo universe, DIO achieves his goal of "obtaining heaven" and as a result, obtains complete god-like powers and evolves his Stand into The World Over Heaven, including himself is beyond a vampire and any other species. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B '''with normal punches, At least '''Low 2-C with Reality Overwrite. Name: Heaven Ascension DIO Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Enhanced Senses, has all of his abilities from Parts 1 and 3 (Time Stop, Vampirism (sucks blood through his hands even though he has fangs), can shoot liquid beams from his eyes that can cut through steel, can walk on walls/ceilings, can spy on people from across the world using psychic powers, can freeze organic tissue on contact, can transform humans and other creatures into zombie/vampire servants, can implant spores in people to control them, said spores will attempt to kill or possess anyone who tries to remove them, possibly also has clairvoyant/psychic powers via Joseph's Hermit Purple-like Stand. Selective Intangibility), can cast Lightning Bolts, teleportation, instant Regeneration (At least High, but likely higher. Can heal any injuries instantly, albeit this has to be done manually by hand), Immortality(types 1 and 3), Mind Control, Time Travel (can also sends others through different parts of time), Soul Manipulation, Reality Overwrite (allows Heaven DIO to overwrite people and things out of existence in any timeline. For example, he used this to protect himself from GER and Tusk Act 4), can ressurect the dead, Dimensional Travel, Unbreakable Will Attack Potency: City Block level '''with normal punches, At least '''Universe level+ with Reality Overwrite''' (overwritten the abilities of Johnny's Tusk Act 4 and Giorno's GER. Is also more powerful than Pucci's MiH and Valentines D4C). '''Speed: Unknown. '''At least '''Hypersonic+ with FTL+ '''attacks, Unknown''' reactions (reacted to Johnny's Tusk Act 4 and even Giorno's GER, who could move even when time is erased) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Class 50 Striking Strength: Unknown. At least Class GJ physically Durability: Unknown. At least City Block level (can still take damage from Star Platinum despite the Heaven powerup). Regeneration and immortaility makes him very hard to kill. Stamina: At least vastly superhuman Range: Universal+ (can rewrite anything within any timeline with TWOH's Reality Overwrite), possibly higher (can transport people to his personal dimension as well as something others throughtout various time periods) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: Paradox destruction(In spite of the power he got from obtaining heaven and absorbing the Holy Corpse, DIO is still vulnarable to the mutual destruction of two versions of a person or thing connected to him, like his Part 3 incarnations golden bracelets). Heaven DIO's powers comes from his hands. Should they get wounded or injured in anyway, Dio will not be able to overwrite reality anymore. Is a glass cannon of sorts as he only gained god-like powers, but not having god-like physical capabilities. As Heaven DIO's reality overwrite is centered around the use of his/TWOH's hands, he must touch someone or something in order to warp it out of existence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-The World Over Heaven (TWOH):' DIO's evolved Stand, The World Over Heaven, can overwrite reality itself and stop time indefinitely, as opposed to the mere eleven seconds The World could handle. With this, DIO is able to trap his opponents within the stopped time for however long he pleases. This also allows him to rewrite anything within any timeline, granting him godlike power. The World Over Heaven also retains The World's original super strength, speed and incredible precision, but more enhanced than Part 4 Jotaro's Star Platinum The World. * Reality Overwrite: 'With The World Over Heaven, DIO can overwrite reality. This allows him to rewrite virtually anything in time. * '''Time Stop: '''While The World was only able to stop time for a maximum of eleven seconds before its destruction, The World Over Heaven allows DIO to stop time for an unlimited duration. '-Personal: DIO in his ascended form has the powers of teleportation, instantaneous regeneration, resurrecting the dead, mind control and can summon lightning bolts to attack and target his opponents. He also appears to have the ability of dimensional travel, similar to Valentine's D4C. This form has a weakness of being connected to his self from Part 3's timeline. As no two versions of the same person or thing can co-exist in the same dimension, should Part 3 DIO or something connected to him, like his golden bracelet rings, come in contact with Heaven Ascension DIO or their matching item, both versions will collide and explode. Note: This profile only covers the version from Eyes of Heaven Dio, who is an exclusive character made for the game by Araki himself. If you want to look for the Canon version of Dio, look here. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusives Matches: God Cloth Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Pegasus Seiya's Profile Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Vampires Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Lightning Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Non-Canon Category:Non Canon Characters